Wishing You Were Here
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Naruto bersahabat dengan Sasuke, pria yang selalu melindungi nya, dan jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Ia menjalani hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan hingga sebuah realita menyadarkan nya bila ia hidup dalam sebuah ilusi, ilusi terindah yang takkan pernah disesali nya. /SasuNaru, One Shoot/


Tiga orang anak lelaki berusia sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun mengerubungi seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang menundukkan kepala sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada ujung _t-shirt_ putih yang dipakainya. Mata anak laki-laki itu berkaca-kaca, seolah siap meneteskna _liquid_ bening kapanpun bila anak laki-laki itu tak menggigit bibir.

"Hey anak haram ! Seharusnya anak haram tidak tinggal di tempat ini !" Bentak seorang anak laki-laki berambut jingga sambil merengut kerah _t-shirt_ anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Aku bukan anak haram !" Ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan suara meninggi. Ia lelah dengan sebutan anak haram yang ditujukan pada diri nya. Ia yakin bila ibu nya adalah wanita baik-baik dan tidak mungkin memiliki anak diluar nikah.

"Buktinya kami tak pernah melihat ayah mu, Uzumaki Naruto."Anak laki-laki itu dengan sengaja menekankan nama kata 'Uzumaki'.

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa benar-benar kesal dan marah. Tangis nya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Ayah ku bekerja di luar negeri. Aku-" Naruto terdiam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan nya saat ulang tahun ku bulan kemarin !"

Naruto setengah berteriak dan ketiga anak laki-laki itu tertawa. Salah satu anak laki-laki bertubuh paling besar dengan wajah menyeramkan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh di tanah dan menginjak telapak tangan nya.

"Dasar bodoh ! Kau pikir kami bisa kau tipu dengan mudah ? Bagaimana mungkin ayah mu kembali ke Jepang dan pulang kembali ke Amerika dalam waktu singkat ?"

"Uugh !"

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu bersiap memukul Naruto seperti biasanya. Air mata telah menetes membasahi pipi Naruto. Tangan nya mulai terasa nyeri akibat injakan salah satu anak laki-laki itu dengan kedua anak laki-laki lain yang menahan tubuh nya.

Tangan salah satu anak laki-laki itu melayang di udara dan selanjutnya terpelanting ke belakang. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai raven menendang perut anak lelaki yang kini terjungkal ke belakang.

"S-sasuke…"

"Hentikan atau akan kubuat kau seperti dia." Anak laki-laki bersurai raven itu menatap dengan sinis serta menunjuk anak laki-laki yang terbaring di tanah.

"T-tidak… M-maafkan kami…"

"Tidak. Ucapkan maaf pada Naruto."

Seorang anak lelaki berambut jingga berdecih dan terdiam ketika Sasuke menatap nya dengan sangat tajam. Dengan terpaksa ia menundukkan kepala.

"M-maafkan kami, Naruto."

Kedua anak lelaki itu menghampiri teman mereka yang terbaring di tanah dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kekesalan dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan nya pada Naruto yang terbaring di lantai dan Naruto menerima uluran tangan nya.

"Uh.. terima kasih karena telah menolongku, _teme._ " Naruto menoleh ke samping tanpa berniat menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Tch.. kau lemah dan menyusahkan, _dobe._ "

Naruto mengusap air mata di wajah nya dengan telapak tangan kanan nya. Telapak tangan kiri nya terasa mati rasa dan berdenyut nyeri ketika disentuh setelah diinjak oleh Juugo,anak lelaki bertubuh paling besar.

"Itu karena lawanku tiga orang, _teme._ "

"Mereka pergi ketika aku datang."

"Itu karena kau berasal dari keluarga konglomerat dan mereka tak ingin berurusan denganmu, _teme._ Lagipula kau memang menakutkan." Balas Naruto dengan nada suara berapi-api.

"Itu karena kau lemah, _dobe._ "

"Tidak ! Aku tidak lemah !" Balas Naruto dengan ketus yang dipaksakan.

Naruto tak ingin mengakui nya secara langsung, namun ketiga orang itu tak hanya takut pada Sasuke karena status nya. Sasuke sendiri ialah orang yang menakutkan dengan sikap dingin dan tatapan ekstra tajam yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang bayi menangis ketakutan. Ia juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang jauh diatas rata-rata.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada Naruto dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum memeluk dengan erat. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menikmati pelukan hangat dari sahabat nya. Pelukan Sasuke membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Jadilah lebih kuat, _dobe._ "

"Tentu saja. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu, _teme_!"

"Itu mustahil, _dobe._ "

"Bila saat itu terjadi, maka kau harus memanggilku 'Uzumaki Naruto- _sama._ '"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Pasti !"

"Tidak !"

"Pasti ! Kau harus percaya padaku !" Naruto merasa jengkel dan hendak melepaskan pelukan nya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke segera menjawab sambil tersenyum sinis, "Baiklah. Kutunggu hingga saat itu terjadi."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Kesedihan nya akibat ulah anak-anak nakal itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melindunginya dan selalu membawa kembali senyuman di wajah nya. Ia menyukai keberadaan Sasuke di dekat nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wishing You Were Here ©Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke.U x Naruto.U**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Note : OOC, TYPO, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan di lorong sekolah bersama seorang pria bersurai raven yang meletakkan salah satu tangan di saku dan merangkul pria di samping nya dengan tangan lain nya.

Mereka berdua seolah menghipnotis orang-orang yang berada di lorong itu. Tatapan para gadis tertuju pada mereka dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman bak memuja. Beberapa gadis dengan terang-terangan berbisik dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh kedua pria itu.

Beberapa gadis menyapa kedua pemuda itu dan sang pemuda berambut pirang tersenyum sambil membalas setiap sapaan, sementara pemuda bersurai raven itu hanya sesekali tersenyum tipis-terlalu tipis untuk dikatakan sebagai senyuman- atau menganggukkan kepala.

" _Dobe,_ kita makan di atap saja."

"Kenapa ? Aku malas, _teme._ "

Pemuda bersurai raven itu menatap iris _sapphire_ pemuda di samping nya dengan tajam dan berkata dengan suara datar, "Kau harus mematuhi perintahku, _dobe._ "

"Uh.. baiklah, _teme._ "

Pemuda bersurai raven itu melangkah dengan langkah cepat dan panjang bersama pemuda berambut pirang disamping nya meninggalkan para gadis _fujoshi_ yang merupakan fans dari pasangan SasuNaru dan para gadis hetero lain nya yang mengagumi Sasuke dan Naruto-meskipun mayoritas lebih menyukai Sasuke-.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu mebuka pintu atap dan menatap sekeliling. Tak ada seorangpun diatap selain dirinya dan sahabat pirang nya, Naruto. Ia menyenderkan tubuh di dinding dan memandang langit siang. Matahari bersinar terik, namun ia tidak merasa kepanasan.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan meletakkan dua kotak bekal di lantai. Ia melirik Sasuke yang menatap nya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Apa maksudmu ?'.

"Pilihlah salah satu kotak bekal ini."

"Hn ? Bukankah isi nya sama ?"

"Tidak, _teme._ Isi nya berbeda."

Dengan asal Sasuke mengambil _bento_ yang terletak paling dekat dengan nya. Tatapan nya berubah ketika ia mendapati _natto_ di _bento_ itu. Ia tidak menyukai makanan manis, termasuk _natto._

"Aku tidak suka ini."

"Makanlah. Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkan ini untukmu setelah kalah taruhan denganmu."

"Tidak."

"Mengapa ? Ayolah… makan saja. Apakah kau tega membuang nya setelah aku bersusah payah membuatkan untukmu ?" Naruto memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Tidak, kecuali bila kau mau menukarnya."

" _Temeee_ …"Naruto memanjangkan ucapan nya dan menggembungkan pipi. "Kalau begitu kita tukar deh."

Naruto menyerahkan kotak makan yang dipegang nya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong kotak _bento_ yang dipegang nya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan tetap konsisten dengan pilihanku, _dobe._ "

" _Nani (1) ?_ Kau serius, _teme.?"_

"Hn."

Sasuke memaksakan diri mengambil seluruh _natto_ itu dalam satu kali suapan besar dan menelan nya. Setelah itu ia meringis dan meminum air dengan cepat. Keringat bahkan menetes di pelipis nya dan ia terlihat seolah begitu menderita.

"Kenapa ? Apakah _natto_ nya tidak enak ?" Naruto berusaha keras menahan tawa. Ia bahkan mencengkram mulut nya sendiri dan memegang leher nya dengan tangan lain.

"E-enak."

Naruto tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. Kini ia bahkan tertawa keras dan mengeluarkan ponsel nya untuk memotret wajah Sasuke.

"Ingin memotretku, hn ?" Sasuke menutupi kamera ponsel Naruto dengan jari nya.

"Habiskan saja makananmu, _teme_."

Sasuke berdecih kesal dan melanjutkan makan sambil sesekali mengernyitkan dahi, meringis atau menekan leher nya kuat-kuat. Diam-diam Naruto mengambil foto dan tersenyum puas. Biasanya Sasuke akan berusaha terlihat sempurna kapanpun dan dimanapun, sehingga foto kali ini ialah langka.

Terkadang Naruto merasa jengkel dengan Sasuke yang begitu sempurna dalam berbagai hal. Ia merasa cemburu dengan kehidupan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang selalu menjaga nya bagaikan seorang kakak laki-laki meskipun usia mereka hanya terpaut tiga bulan

Naruto sangat yakin bila sebetulnya Sasuke dapat memilih untuk bersahabat dengan anak-anak lain dengan tingkat ekonomi yang setara dengan nya. Namun entah bagaimana ia memilih untuk bersahabat hanya dengan Naruto dan memilih untuk hanya berteman dengan anak-anak lain.

Sasuke menutup kotak _bento_ nya dan meletakkan nya di atas lantai. Ia menatap Naruto yang begitu lahap menikmati _bento_ nya sejenak dan berkata, " _Arigato gozaimasu._ "

Seketika Naruto meletakkan sumpit nya dan melirik Sasuke serta mengangkat sudut bibir nya. Ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke entah kenapa membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus puas.

" _Douiteshimashite, teme._ "

"Hn."

Sasuke memandang ke arah langit dan mendongakan kepala. Tatapan nya tertuju pada awan putih bagaikan segumpal kapas yang besar. Ia tak pernah memiliki hobi memandang awan, namun sesekali melakukan nya dapat menghilangkan penat.

" _Teme,_ kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana? _Todai_?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ? Kau ingin berkuliah dimana ?"

"Bagaimana denganmu, _dobe_ ?"

Naruto berdecak kesal. Terkadang inilah yang dilakukan Sasuke ketika ia sedang menghindari suatu pertanyaan. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun berteman dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto memahami setiap kebiasaan sahabatnya, termasuk arti dari gumaman 'Hn' yang ambigu bagi kebanyakan orang.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, _teme._ "

"Harvard _University._ "

"EH ? HARVARD ?!" Naruto memekik keras.

Sasuke segera menutup lubang telinga nya dengan jari dan menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Teriakanmu membuat telinga ku sakit, _dobe_."

"Hey, aku terkejut. Kau benar-benar ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika ?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan keras dan mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

"Aku bertanya dengan serius, _teme._ Uhh…"

"Hn."

Naruto merasa benar-benar frustasi dengan Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin mendorong Sasuke dari atap dan berharap sikap nya akan berubah ketika kepala nya terbentur. Sasuke benar-benar bertolak belakang dari dirinya yang sangat suka berbicara. Pria itu terlalu pendiam.

"Uh… _teme,_ maksudku kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana ? Kumohon jawablah dengan serius."

"Harvard _University._ "

"Kau bilang tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika ?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengacak rambut nya sendiri dengan jengkel. Dengan kesal ia mengarahkan tangan nya ke kepala Sasuke dan mulai menarik rambut bokong ayam pemuda itu.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa gadis-gadis di sekolah kita menggagumi pemuda berambut bokong ayam sepertimu. Padahal kau menyebalkan seperti ini." Naruto mengakhiri kalimat nya dengan berdecak kesal.

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka."

"Kurasa kau menggunakan ilmu hitam, _teme_."

"Aku bahkan tidak tertarik dengan mereka, _dobe._ "

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu ? Kau tahu, bahkan Sakura- _chan_ dan Ino- _chan_ yang merupakan gadis idaman para pria saja menjadi fans mu."

"Hn."

"Lalu kau tertarik dengan siapa ?"

"Kau."

Naruto membelalakan mata nya seketika hingga iris _sapphire_ seolah akan melompat keluar dari rongga mata nya. Mulut nya bahkan terbuka dan ia tak sadar.

"A-aku ? K-kau tertarik padaku ?"

"Hn."

Wajah Naruto memerah dan jantung nya berdebar erat. Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakan nya pada Sasuke. Namun ia mulai khawatir bila ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia cemburu ketika Sasuke berbicara dan tersenyum-meski hanya menyeringai- kepada orang lain.

Naruto tak pernah tertarik atau jatuh cinta pada siapapun, baik pria atau wanita. Namun ia merasa nyaman dan bahagia bersama Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ kau tertarik padaku ?" Ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah.

Sasuke menyeringai dan tertawa pelan. Ia menyentuh kepala Naruto dan mengacak surai pirang pemuda itu.

"Tch… aku hanya menggoda mu."

Nyut.. entah kenapa jantung Naruto terasa sakit. Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit berharap. Namun senyum dan tawa Sasuke yang jarang dilihatnya membuatnya ikut tertawa. Setidaknya, hanya dengan melihat senyum Sasuke membuat perasan nya ikut menghangat dan tak lagi terasa sakit.

.

.

Naruto menyeret langkah sambil membawa tas ransel di punggung dan tas olahraga di bahu kiri nya. Ia merasa lemas setelah kegiatan ekstrakulikuler basket yang diikutinya. Tadi merupakan hari terakhir kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sehingga ia menggunakan nya untuk bertanding satu lawan satu dengan Sasuke.

Suasana hati nya sangat buruk saat ini. Selisih skor nya dengan Sasuke terpaut tiga angka meskipun ia telah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Ditambah dengan manager klub basket yang berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke dengan memberikan handuk dan minuman isotonic serta Sasuke yang menampilkan senyum tipis pada manager itu.

Biasanya Sasuke akan mengacuhkan semua gadis yang mendekati nya. Namun kini ia bersikap lebih ramah berkat saran dari Naruto. Dan saat ini Naruto menyesali saran yang telah diberikan nya pada Sasuke.

"Hey, _dobe._ "

Tak ada sahutan. Tubuh Naruto terasa begitu lelah hingga membuka mulut nya untuk menjawab pun terasa menguras energy.

" _Dobe,_ ayo kita pulang bersama. _"_ Sasuke menepuk punggung dan merangkul Naruto.

Masih tak ada jawaban dan Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasanya Naruto mengacuhkan diri nya.

" _Dobe."_

"Ya, aku mendengarmu, _teme._ Aku tak menjawabmu karena aku sedang lelah."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto ikut menghentikan langkah serta menatap Sasuke dengan binggung.

"Kau kesal, _dobe_ ?"

"Tidak. Mengapa aku harus kesal, _teme_?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala erat-erat.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan mendekati wajah nya ke arah Naruto. Jarak mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh sentimer. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tampan bila dilihat dari jauh, namun paras wajah nya terlihat lembut dan sedikit feminine bila terlihat dari dekat. Sasuke benar-benar mirip dengan ibu nya.

Jantung Naruto berdebar keras, ia menundukkan kepala serta memejamkan mata.

" _Dobe,_ tetap pejamkan matamu. Ikuti saja ucapanku."

Naruto memejamkan mata nya, ia merasakan tubuh nya seolah diangkat oleh seseorang. Sasuke telah menggendong tubuh nya.

" _Teme,_ kau menggendongku ?"

"Hn."

Naruto dapat merasakan lengan kuat Sasuke yang mengangkat nya. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan satu tangan dan dapat merasakan tubuh kekar Sasuke yang atletis dibalik seragam yang dikenakan nya.

"Jangan menyentuh tubuhku, dobe. Kau menyulitkanku."

" _Gomen ne, teme._ "

Naruto tak tahu kemana Sasuke hendak membawa nya. Namun ia dapat mendengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan Sasuke mendudukkan nya di kursi dengan lembut. Sasuke menutup pintu dan membuka pintu di sisi lain mobil.

Sasuke tak menyuruh nya untuk membuka mata, namun Naruto membuka mata nya dan mendapati diri nya berada di mobil Bugatti Veyron putih milik Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ mengapa kau memintaku memejamkan mata bila kau ingin mengajakku ke mobil ?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau melihatku saat aku mengangkat tubuh mu."

"Begitukah ? Kau aneh sekali, _teme._ "

"Aku tak ingin kau berdebar-debar dan menatapku dengan wajah memerah sambil tersenyum aneh, _dobe._ "

Naruto meringis malu. Ia bahkan berdebar-debar ketika ia memejamkan mata. Ia yakin bila jantung nya akan melompat keluar bila tadi ia membuka mata nya dan menatap Sasuke yang menggendong nya.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tujuh puluh kilometer per jam di tengah kota dan membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia terus menambah kecepatan ketika merasa yakin jalanan sedang kosong.

" _Teme,_ ini bukan jalan pulang." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap jalanan yang baru saja mereka lalui dengan jendela mobil.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Suatu tempat ? Kau ingin mengajakku kemana ?"

"Melihat pemandangan kota."

"Pemandangan kota ? Tak biasanya kau tertarik dengan hal seperti itu."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia memperlambat laju mobil nya. Jalanan yang dilalui nya cukup padat sehingga ia tak bisa mempertahankan untuk mengemudi dengan kecepatan tujuh puluh kilometer per jam.

Naruto menatap lengan Sasuke yang memegang setir kemudi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apabila Sasuke merasa lelah. Ia telah bertanding basket dengan Naruto dan bahkan menggendong nya dengan cara _bridal style_ , lengan Sasuke pasti terasa pegal.

" _Teme,_ kau tidak pegal ?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau ingin aku yang menggantikanmu mengemudi saat pulang ?"

"Tidak, _dobe._ "

"Benarkah ? Katakan padaku bila kau merasa lelah. Aku akan menggantikanmu mengemudi mobil dengan sangat hati-hati."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto menghela nafas sambil memandang Sasuke. Sasuke selalu berusaha kerasa untuk terlihat sempurna hingga menyembunyikan kelemahan nya seperti ini.

"Aku khawatir padamu, _teme._ "

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap mobil-mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan dua puluh kilometer per jam. Jalanan cukup padat dan ia ikut dalam iring-iringan mobil menuju tempat yang hendak dituju nya.

.

.

Naruto menatap _ferris wheel_ berukuran besar yang bergerak dengan lambat dengan tatapan binggung. Sasuke mengajaknya berkunjung ke Palette Town untuk menaiki _daikanrasha_ yang terkenal sebagai tempat kencan romantis bagi pasangan berdua dan membuatnya binggung.

Apakah Sasuke sebegitu ingin nya menaiki _daikanrasha_ dan tak memiliki teman yang dapat diajak untuk menaiki _daikanrasha_ sehingga mengajak nya? Rasanya mustahil mengingat Sasuke memiliki banyak fans. Gadis-gadis itu pasti akan langsung mengiyakan ketika Sasuke mengajak salah satu atau bahkan beberapa sekaligus bila Sasuke mengajak mereka.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju loket. Ia menghiraukan beberapan tatapan aneh dan sinis yang diperlihatkan orang-orang pada mereka berdua.

" _Teme,_ mereka melihat kita. Mereka berpikir bila kita adalah pasangan." Bisik Naruto dengan pelan tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Jangan pedulikan tatapan mereka."

"Tapi-"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan Naruto dan segera berjalan menuju loket. Sore ini _daikanrasha_ tidak terlalu ramai sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu mengantri lama.

"Dua tiket." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik sejenak kertas berisi daftar harga wahana sera mengeluarkan dua lembar uang seribu yen.

Penjaga loket wanita dengan cepat memberikan dua lembar tiket dengan dua buah koin seratus yen untuk kembalian.

"Kembalian nya untukmu saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan koin itu kembali pada penjaga loket itu.

Wanita itu tampak terkejut, namun ia tersenyum dan berkata, " _Arigato gozaimasu,_ silahkan datang kembali."

"Hn."

Sasuke segera keluar dari antrian dan memberikan selembar tiket kepada Naruto. Mereka berdua mengantri di depan _ferris wheel_ bersama beberapa orang lain yang hendak masuk ke dalam bilik-bilik _ferris wheel._

Satu persatu penumpang _daikanrasha_ telah turun dan penumpang baru masuk ke dalam bilik-bilik _ferris wheel._ Seorang penjaga wahana membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Naruto serta menutup nya.

 _Ferris wheel_ mulai bergerak, namun baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya duduk berhadapan dalam diam sambil memandang pemandangan kota Tokyo di sore hari.

Matahari perlahan menuruni singgasana nya dan satu lampu-lampu di gedung-gedung tinggi Tokyo menyala secara serentak. Pukul enam sore ialah waktu yang pas untuk menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian.

" _Teme,_ pemandangan kota Tokyo terlihat indah dari tempat ini."

"Kau menyukai nya, _dobe_ ?"

"Ya ! Aku suka sekali. Aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan kota di saat seperti ini dari dalam _daikanrasha_."

"Hn."

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari belakang Naruto. Lebih tepat nya, ia memandang Naruto dan pemandangan kota yang kebetulan terlihat di belakang Naruto hanyalah ' _wallpaper'_.

" _Teme,_ kau suka dengan pemandangan di tempat ini ?"

"Hn. Terkadang aku menaiki wahana ini saat sedang senggang di sore hari."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu tak biasanya menjawab dengan kalimat panjang. Ia pasti sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau menaiki wahana ini sendirian ?"

"Tidak, bersama wanita."

" _Nani ?!_ Sejak kapan kau dekat bersama wanita, _teme_ ?!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, membiarkan seulas senyum tipis melengkung bibir nya. Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar menatap senyum Sasuke yang begitu menawan. Ia merasa ingin menghentikan waktu dan terus bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Kau percaya bila aku bersama wanita, hn ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, _dobe._ "

"Bodoh ? Maksudmu ?"

"Menurutmu apakah aku tipe pria yang akan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang menyebalkan ?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak sambil menatap iris onyx Sasuke yang menatap mata nya. Sasuke terlihat tidak sedang berbohong, ia bahkan menatap mata Naruto langsung.

"Kurasa tidak…"

"Apakah kau percaya bila kukatakan aku menyukaimu ?"

Naruto terbelalak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Namun ia segera menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya dan menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke pasti hanya menggoda nya seperti dulu.

"Tidak. Kau pasti sedang menggoda ku, _teme._ Aku tidak akan jatuh pada tipuan yang sama untuk kedua kali nya." Naruto menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto merasa binggung dan ikut berdiri. Bilik _ferris wheel_ mereka yang perlahan bergerak hampir tiba di puncak teratas.

" _Anata ga suki desu, dobe.(2)_ " Ujar Sasuke sambil memberanikan diri menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras, ia tak benar-benar yakin bila Naruto akan menerima nya. Ia khawatir dengan penolakan Naruto, terutama karena konsep hubungan romansa yang terjadi hanya antara pria dan wanita yang ditanamkan orang tua di Asia.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan jantung nya seolah ingin melompat keluar. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mulut nya untuk bertanya, "Mengapa kau menyukaiku ?"

"Karena kau berbeda dengan orang lain yang pernah kutemui."

"Berbeda ? Maksudmu aku aneh ?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu ?"

 _Ferris wheel_ yang telah berada di puncak kini mulai turun dan Naruto tanpa sengaja terdorong ke arah Sasuke akibat gerak bilik yang mengikuti sumbu rotasi. Ia berpegangan pada bahu Sasuke dan kini mereka terlihat seolah berpelukan.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam diam tanpa melepaskan tangan masing-masing. Dari jarak sedekat ini, mereka dapat melihat wajah masing-masing dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Mereka berdua terus berada di posisi yang sama dan saling menatap hingga mereka tersadar bila satu putaran hampir selesai dan beberapa penumpang di bilik depan mereka telah keluar.

" _Dobe…_ "

"Maaf, _teme._ "

Naruto segera melepaskan tangan nya dari pundak Sasuke serta kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat begitu lama. Mungkin terdengar sangat berlebihan, namun ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Sasuke di tubuh nya hingga ia merasa ingin terus berpelukan seperti itu selamanya.

Seorang pria penjaga wahana membuka pintu bilik _ferris wheel_ Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Wahana telah selesai. Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda."

Naruto mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana nya. Ia menyerahkan dua ribu yen kepada penjaga wahana dan berkata, "Bisakah kami bermain satu putaran lagi ?"

"Maaf, namun anda harus membeli tiket terlebih dahulu."

Naruto menghela nafas kecewa. Ia beranjak keluar dari bilik, namun Sasuke segera memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk tetap duduk.

"Kami memerlukan foto pemandangan kota untuk klub fotografi di sekolah kami dan kami harus mengumpulkan foto itu besok pagi."

Penjaga itu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan binggung. Ia tak melihat kamera yang dibawa Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun tatapan tajam Sasuke membuatnya bergidik. Lagipula ia mengenali wajah salah satu dari kedua pria itu sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha, keluarga konglomerat terkaya ketiga di Jepang dan tak ingin mencari masalah dengan pria itu.

"Apakah ini cukup ?" Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar lima ribu yen dari dompet nya.

" _Teme,_ biar aku saja yang bayar." Naruto menyerahkan dua lembar uang seribu yen pada penjaga itu.

"M-maafkan saya." Penjaga itu berucap sambil menundukkan kepala. Naruto segera menyelipkan uang di saku kemeja yang dikenakan penjaga itu sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyerahkan uang.

Penjaga itu segera menutup pintu dan _ferris wheel_ kembali berputar. Sasuke dan Naruto kembali duduk berhadapan dalam diam.

 _Ferris wheel_ perlahan kembali bergerak naik dan Naruto merasa gugup seketika. Ia merasa begitu gugup untuk menjawab perasaan Sasuke.

" _Teme.._ "

"Hn ?"

" _Watashi mo anata ga suki desu(3)_ " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke benar-benar terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan nya. Ia merasa bahagia dengan Naruto yang membalas perasaan nya. Ia terlalu berbahagia hingga tak dapat mengungkapkan nya.

Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan ia duduk di samping Naruto. Perasaan nya menghangat dan ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto. Iris sapphire Naruto menatap nya lekat-lekat dan membuat Sasuke sedikit berdebar.

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat hingga tak berjarak lebih dari lima sentimeter. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing dan mungkin juga merasakan debaran di jantung masing-masing.

Naruto memejamkan mata, berharap bila Sasuke akan mengecup nya barang sejenak. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan perlahan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Naruto menekan bibir nya, membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya.

Dibawah langit senja di musim gugur, Sasuke dan Naruto saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing dan berciuman tulus. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan membuka mulut nya, membiarkan saliva mereka berdua saling bertukar.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka hampir selalu terlihat berdua dimanapun dan kapanpun. Setiap hari, rasa cinta di hati mereka berdua terus bertumbuh.

Lima bulan telah berlalu sejak mereka menjadi kekasih. Kini mereka berdua bahkan telah berdiri di aula mengikuti upacara kelulusan _high school._ Naruto cukup beruntung dapat diterima di _University of_ Tokyo berkat kursus tambahan yang diikuti nya secara intensif serta belajar bersama Sasuke di perpustakaan seminggu dua kali.

Nara Shikamaru, lulusan dengan nilai terbaik di angkatan nya, barusaja turun dari podium setelah memberikan pidato singkat. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depan nya, berusaha mengabadikan sosok pria itu di benak nya.

Setelah mereka lulus, maka mereka berdua tak akan bisa bertemu setiap hari seperti ini. Sasuke akan langsung pergi ke Amerika untuk mengadakan persiapan dan berjanji untuk segera bertemu setelah salah satu dari mereka lulus kuliah terlebih dahulu.

Naruto membuka mulut nya, ikut bernyanyi bersama para siswa lain nya ketika lagu perpisahan mulai dinyanyikan. Beberapa siswi dan adik kelas tampak meneteskan air mata atau bahkan menangis. Mayoritas siswa menampilkan raut wajah sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketika menyanyikan lagu.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari iris sapphire Naruto. Ia segera mengusap air mata nya dengan tangan dan berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, namun raut wajah pria itu tak terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Kesedihan terpancar di wajah pria itu.

Lagu telah selesai dinyanyikan dan para siswa berbaris keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan para adik kelas yang berdiri sambil mengucapkan selamat. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju pintu utama di belakang Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Naruto tak dapat tersenyum meskipun mayoritas siswa tersenyum ketika keluar dari gedung sekolah. Mereka semua begitu bangga telah berhasil lulus dari _high school._

Para siswa berpencar dan mulai menyalami guru mereka maupun berpelukan dengan teman-teman mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan tanda merah di wajah menghampiri Naruto dan saling berpelukan.

"Akhirnya kita semua lulus ! Selamat, Naruto !"

"Selamat, Kiba !" Jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Kiba dengan ragu sambil tersenyum. Ia melirik Sasuke yang juga melirik ke arah nya.

Naruto cukup beruntung, Sasuke bukanlah pria overprotektif yang irrasional. Ia tidak merasa cemburu ketika melihat Naruto cukup akrab dengan Kiba atau teman sekelas mereka yang lain. Sasuke telah mengetahui orientasi seksual Kiba dan tidak menganggap pria itu sebagai ancaman, begitupun dengan gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka.

Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan perhatian pada Naruto secara berlebihan atau terlalu eksplisit. Ia menunjukkan perhatian pada Naruto dengan cara nya sendiri yang menyenangkan dan elegant, begitulah yang dianggap Naruto. Ia percaya bila Naruto hanya mencintai dirinya, begitupun dengan Naruto.

Seorang gadis dengan wajah memberanikan diri menghampiri Sasuke serta memberikan pita seragam nya.

"U-uchiha- _san,_ b-bolehkah aku meminta kancing kedua seragam mu ?" Ujar gadis itu dengan takut-takut.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan hendak menggelengkan kepala, namun ia berubah pikiran setelah Naruto menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum padanya sambil menggumamkan 'Berikan saja'.

Sasuke menarik kancing kedua seragam nya dan memberikan kancing kedua seragam nya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu. Gadis itu memberikan dasi nya pada Sasuke.

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Uchiha- _san._ B-bisakah kau menerima ini ?"

"Hn. Arigato"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan menundukkan kepala berkali-kali. Beberapa gadis memberikan pita seragam sekolah mereka kepada Sasuke dan mengajak berfoto bersama. Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk sedikit tersenyum di setiap foto. Setidaknya, ia akan mengikuti saran Naruto dan ia pun takkan bertemu dengan para gadis menyebalkan itu.

Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke yang dikerumuni para gadis. Ia merasa sedikit cemburu, namun ia bukanlah wanita yang subjektif dan mudah cemburu. Ia juga percaya pada Sasuke dan tak ingin meragukan cinta pria itu.

"Naruto- _kun,_ bolehkah aku meminta kancing kedua seragam mu ?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah memerah sambil memberikan dasi nya. Gadis itu merupakan salah satu teman sekelas nya, sekaligus salah satu dari beberapa wanita yang berteman dekat dengan Naruto.

"Ini untukmu." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik kancing seragam dan memberikan kancing kedua nya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala.

" _Arigato gozaimasu._ Apakah kau bersedia berfoto bersama ku ?"

"Tentu saja, Shion- _chan._ "

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berpose bersama dengan Naruto menggunakan ponsel nya. Entah bagaimana, beberapa orang termasuk adik kelas mulai mengajak Naruto untuk berpose dan berfoto bersama.

Salah seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan dua orang gadis lain nya menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke _,_ bagaimana bila kau berfoto bersama dengan Naruto? Kami ingin memotretmu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, gadis itu pastilah salah satu _fans_ SasuNaru. Diam-diam ia berterima kasih dengan para gadis-gadis yang mendukung hubungan mereka dan membantu nya menjauhkan dirinya maupun Naruto dari gadis-gadis agresif.

"Kau tidak ingin berfoto bersama kami ?"

"Bolehkah ? Aku tak ingin membuat Naruto merasa cemburu."

"Dia tidak akan cemburu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang mengobrol bersama dengan beberapa gadis serta memanggil Naruto untuk mendekat. Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah ketika mendapat beberapa gadis _fujoshi_ di dekat mereka.

"Ada apa, _teme_ ?"

"Mereka ingin mengambil foto kita."

"Naruto- _senpai,_ kecuplah bibir Sasuke- _senpai_." Ujar salah seorang gadis yang bersama dengan gadis bernama Tenten itu.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia menggeleng ragu. Ia merasa malu harus berciuman di depan publik.

" _Teme,_ aku-"

"Kau menolakku, _hn_ ?"

"T-tidak, _teme._ " Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah, lakukan sekali saja. Aku merasa malu."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia segera mendekati bibir nya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Sasuke mencium nya, menikmati rasa bibir pria itu dan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik leher nya.

" _Ichi…ni..san…_ (4)"

Terdengar suara kamera yang mengambil foto dan Naruto membuka mata nya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya ketika membuka mata ialah Sasuke yang juga membuka mata nya dan jantung nya berdegup semakin keras.

Naruto merasa tak puas dengan ciuman itu. Ia menginginkan sebuah ciuman yang lebih lama bersama Sasuke. Sasuke berbisik dengan pelan di telinga Naruto, "Ayo kita pergi ke _daikanrasha._ "

.

.

Sasuke membeli empat tiket untuk menaiki _daikanrasha_ dan meminta penjaga wahana untuk membiarkan nya dan Naruto menaiki wahana sebanyak dua putaran.

Penjaga wahana membuka pintu bilik dan membiarkan Sasuke serta Naruto masuk ke dalam bilik serta menutup pintu. Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam, berusaha keras untuk terlihat tegar meskipun ia merasa tak rela untuk berpisah dengan Naruto.

Ia merasa lelah setelah banyak gadis yang mengajaknya berfoto bersama. Ia bahkan menerima begitu banyak pita dari para siswi dan ia khawatir bila Naruto akan merasa marah padanya.

" _Dobe,_ maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa, _teme_ ? Karena kau berfoto dengan gadis-gadis itu ?"

"Semuanya. Termasuk ini." Sasuke menunjukkan kancing kedua seragam nya yang telah hilang. Seharusnya ia hendak menyimpan kancing kedua seragam nya untuk diberikan kepada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa keras. Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini terlihat lucu, dan ia tak pernah mengira bila Sasuke dapat menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan makna dari tawa Naruto.

"Ahaha…" Naruto menekan perut dan leher nya, berusaha keras menghentikan tawa. " _Gomen ne,_ kau terlihat lucu, _teme._ "

"Hn ?"

"Kau pikir aku akan marah ? Lihatlah seragamku."

Sasuke melirik kancing kedua seragam Naruto yang juga telah hilang.

"Apakah kau membuang kancing kedua seragam mu, _dobe_ ?"

"Hey ! Jangan menghinaku, _teme._ Fans mu memang lebih banyak dariku, namun bukan berarti tak ada yang menjadi fans ku." Naruto merengut kesal.

Sasuke segera meletakkan dua jari nya di kening Naruto serta mengelus surai pirang kekasih nya dengan lembut.

"Shion- _chan_ meminta kancing ku dan aku memberikan padanya." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn."

"Uh… aku tidak benar-benar marah, _teme._ Hanya dengan memberikan kancing seragam mu bukan berarti kau akan memberikan hati mu pada gadis itu, bukan ?"

"Kau cemburu, _dobe_ ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu." Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Ekspresi wajah mu mengatakan sebaliknya, _dobe._ "

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Ia tak mengira bila Sasuke dapat mengetahui isi hati nya. Sebetulnya, ia memang sedikit cemburu meski ia tak mengerti mengapa.

"Sebetulnya.. aku juga sedikit cemburu, _teme._ Aku berharap bila kita berdua dapat bertukat kancing kedua seragam masing-masing."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, _dobe._ "

"Sudahlah, tidak usah memikirkan kancing itu. Bila kita bertukar kancing sekalipun, kita akan menghilangkan kancing itu dengan mudah. "

"Hn. Aku telah memiliki sebuah hadiah untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah pasangan dengan bentuk Yin dan Yang. Naruto menatap kalung itu dengan binggung.

"Ini kalung pasangan, _teme_ ?"

"Hn."

"Huh ? Bukankah biasanya kalung pasangan berbentuk hati ? Mengapa kau malah membeli kalung berbentuk Yin dan Yang ?"

"Kalung berbentuk hati terlalu berlebihan, _dobe._ "

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kalung berbentuk Yang saja. Aku tidak suka Yin. Kesan nya aku memiliki sifat negatif. Itu tidak cocok untukku."

"Kau ingin kalung berbentuk Yang ? Apakah kau tahu apa makna dari Yang ?"

"Tentu saja. Kurasa Yin cocok untuk mu, _teme._ "

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan menyentuh sisi kursi Naruto dengan kedua tangan serta menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto secara singkat.

"Hn. **Aku** yang mendomnasi atas dirimu, **bukan kau** , _dobe._ " Sasuke dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'Aku' dan 'bukan kau' untuk mempertegas status diri nya.

" _G-gomen ne_. _teme_." Naruto bergidik ngeri, Sasuke terlihat begitu menyeramkan saat ini.

"M-maksudku, k-kau adalah orang yang pendiam dan-" Naruto memutus ucapan nya. "Pokoknya aku tidak suka warna yang suram."

Sasuk berdecih kesal dan memberikan kalung dengan sisi Yang pada Naruto.

"Kau mengalah padaku, _teme_ ? Sudah kubilang kau ini pa-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus. Tatapan tajam Sasuke membuatnya merasa takut seketika.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memperdebatkan hal tak berguna, _dobe._ "

" _G-gomen ne, teme._ " Ucap Naruto sambil memakai kalung itu di leher nya. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah strap ponsel berwarna hitam dengan inisial U serta memberikan nya pada Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu, _teme._ Kuharap kau mau memakainya. Aku pun memakai strap ponsel yang sama." Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menunjukkan strap ponsel dengan model dan inisial yang sama, hanya berbeda warna. Naruto membeli strap ponsel berwarna biru untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn. _Arigato."_

Sasuke segera memasang strap ponsel itu di ponsel nya. Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Ia merasa senang dapat memberikan sesuatu yang disukai Sasuke, terbukti dengan tidak adanya complain dari pria itu.

" _Dobe,_ aku tidak memberikan kalung itu secara gratis."

"Kau menginginkan bayaran, _teme_ ?" Naruto terbelalak. Ia berpikir sejenak.

Mereka berdua baru saja lulus dan ia yakin bila Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Ia tak pernah bercinta dan tak ingin melakukan nya saat berpacaran, namun bila Sasuke meminta nya untuk melakukan nya, maka ia akan mempertimbangkan kembali.

"Bayaran ? Bagaimana bila kita melakukan nya ? Aku belum pernah melakukan nya sama sekali dan kita baru saja lulus." Ujar Naruto dengan gugup.

"Hn ? Melakukan apa ?"

"B-bercinta, _teme._ B-bukankah itu bayaran yang kau minta ?"

"Aku mencintaimu, _dobe._ Maka aku akan menunggu hingga kita berdua menikah."

Naruto terperanjat dengan jawaban dan reaksi Sasuke. Ia tak mengira bila Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang ingin menunggu.

"Menunggu hingga menikah ? Aku tak mengira bila kau pria seperti itu, _teme._ "

"Hn. Aku tak suka menggunakan 'produk bekas' di hari yang spesial."

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu, _teme_ ? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku ingin memiliki pengalaman pertama bersama seorang pria yang benar-benar menjadi milikku."

"Jadi ? Apa yang harus kubayar, _teme_ ?"

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dan menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangan serta membuat Naruto hanya memandang wajah nya dengan paksa.

"Cinta mu, perhatian mu, semua nya hanya boleh kau tujukan untukku."

Naruto melengkungkan senyum sambil menatap wajah Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke mengatakan nya pun ia akan memberikan cinta dan perhatian nya hanya kepada Sasuke seorang.

"Tentu saja, _teme._ Aku bahkan akan melakukan itu tanpa kau minta sekalipun. Kuharap kau tak akan berselingkuh ketika kita tak bertemu nanti."

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing serta mencium bibir. Naruto memejamkan mata, membiarkan bibir lembut dan tipis milik Sasuke mencium bibir nya. Ia menikmati ciuman panjang bersama Sasuke, seolah ciuman itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang akan diberikan pria itu.

Bagaikan déjà vu, mereka kembali berciuman panjang sambil berpelukan di akhir senja. Mereka berdua saling mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka melalui ciuman lembut dan pelukan hangat di tubuh masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka bersamaan dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

" _Teme,_ kau benar-benar pencium yang handal. Kau sungguh berpengalaman."

"Tentu saja. Aku berlatih, _dobe._ "

"BERLATIH ?! K-kau mencium orang lain secara sembarangan hanya untuk berlatih ? Uh…. _Teme_ …" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir nya dan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan berlatih dengan pria lain !"

"Hn ? Kau bisa ?"

"T-tentu saja bisa. Tidak hanya kau yang bisa, kok."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu, _dobe._ "

Sasuke berusaha menatap wajah Naruto dan Naruto terus menghindar hingga wajah nya menempel dengan kursi.

"Kau membuatku semakin ingin mencium mu, _dobe._ "

"Uh… aku tidak mau mencium 'bibir bekas' , _teme._ Aku tidak suka produk bekas." Naruto dengan sengaja membalik ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn ? Kau tidak menginginkan produk bekas dirimu sendiri ? Aneh."

Naruto membalikkan wajah nya menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dengan cepat.

" _Teme !_ Kau pervert !"

"Hn ? Bukankah kau malah mengajakku melakukan hal yang lebih ?"

"I-itu…" Naruto terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan nya. "Itu karena kupikir kau menginginkan nya. Maka aku mengatakan itu."

"Kau sangat bodoh, _dobe_."

"Huh ?"

"Aku takkan mencium siapapun. Dan kau harus melakukan hal yang sama."

Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk. Ucapan Sasuke adalah mutlak dan ia harus mengikutinya. Lagipula saat ini ia juga tak berpikir untuk mencium siapapun selain Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ aku pasti akan merindukan dirimu setelah kau pergi. _Kuhadorap_ kita dapat segera bertemu kembali."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap pemandangan melalui jendela. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke, juga menatap pemandangan matahari terbenam serta gunung Fuji yang terlihat di kejauhan.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, _dobe._ " Gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Eh ? Apa yang kau katakan, _teme_? Aku tak mendengarnya"

"Tidak."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berkata, "Hey, bagaimana bila kita berfoto bersama, _teme_?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah tadi sudah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin berfoto denganmu lagi."

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menyalakan kamera depan ponsel nya. Sasuke menyentuh bahu Naruto dan Naruto menyandarkan kepala nya ke bahu Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo berfoto, _teme._ "

Terdengar suara penghitung otomatis di ponsel nya. Naruto tersenyum di ponsel itu, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Untuk saat ini, Naruto ingin mengabadikan setiap detik yang dihabiskan nya bersama Sasuke sebelum perpisahan panjang diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

 **\- 3 tahun kemudian-**

Naruto menelungkupkan kepala nya di atas bantal yang diletakkan nya di atas meja. Ia sedang mengerjakan bab empat skripsi dan hampir menyelesaikan skripsi nya sebentar lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto memilih untuk tak bertemu selama tiga tahun hingga mereka berdua menyelesaikan kuliah dan melakukan _video call_ atau bertukar foto. Dan kini, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan pendidikan nya di universitas serta kembali ke Jepang besok pagi.

Terdengar suara ponsel Naruto yang berbunyi dan Naruto segera membuka mata nya. Ia menekan tombol menerima telpon dengan malas.

" _Moshi-moshi…_ " Ucap Naruto dengan suara mengantuk.

" _Dobe,_ tolong bukakan pintu. Aku sudah berada di depan rumah mu."

Seketika Naruto meletakkan ponsel nya di atas meja dan membuka pintu kamar nya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu utama rumah nya.

Sasuke telah menunggu di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Pria itu bahkan masih memakai strap ponsel pemberian Naruto dan kalung yang diberikan nya pada Naruto tiga tahun yang lalu.

" _Teme,_ aku merindukanmu." Ujar Naruto sambil menerjang Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh pria itu erat-erat seolah takut kehilangan pria itu.

Sasuk membalas pelukan sang kekasih dengan erat. Mereka berdua terus berpelukan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling melepas pelukan. Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan meminta pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah serta menutup pintu.

" _Teme,_ bukankah kau bilang akan tiba di Jepang besok pagi dan memintaku menjemputmu di Haneda _airport_?"

"Aku mempercepat penerbanganku, _dobe._ "

"Mengapa ? Karena kau merindukanku, _teme_?"

"Pihak maskapai mengubah jadwal penerbanganku."

Naruto tak dapat berhenti mengulas senyum di bibir nya. Ia bahkan tersenyum sambil berbicara tanpa sadar.

" _Teme,_ duduklah sebentar di ruang tamu. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, _dobe._ Aku sudah makan."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna abu-abu dan blazer semi formal berwarna hitam dengan lengan yang digulung. Dalam tiga tahun Sasuke banyak berubah, tubuh pria itu semakin tinggi dan atletis dengan rambut yang tidak lagi ditata mencuat seperti bokong ayam.

"Kau baru saja tiba di Jepang, _teme?_ "

"Tidak, sejak tadi sore."

Naruto melirik jam dinding di rumah nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan ibu nya telah tertidur. Ia teringat bila besok ayah nya juga akan tiba di Jepang setelah dua puluh tahun bekerja di Amerika.

" _Dobe,_ aku bertemu dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang mirip denganmu di pesawat. Dia duduk di samping kursi ku."

Naruto segera menatap Sasuke dan menyentuh lengan pemuda itu.

"Kau serius, _teme_ ? Pria itu adalah ayah ku." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mengapa ia tidak menghubungi _okaa-san_ ? Padahal _okaa-san_ begitu merindukan nya."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke sambil menatap dengan tatapan memelas.

" _Teme,_ bagaimana bila malam ini kau menginap saja ?"

"Baiklah. Aku menginap."

Naruto tersenyum dan merangkul Sasuke dengan erat. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga bersama Sasuke sambil menatap pemuda itu, seolah tak percaya bila Sasuke benar-benar telah berada di samping nya.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu, _dobe_ ? Kau masih belum lulus ?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipi dengan kesal. Sasuke lulus dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun dan terkesan seolah menyombongkan kelulusan nya pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau lulus dengan cepat, _teme_. Seharusnya kau membantu skripsi ku ini." Naruto menyentuh kepala Sasuke dan berniat menariki rambut bokong ayam pria itu. Namun ia teringat bila Sasuke telah mengubah model rambut dan ia menurunkan tangan nya kembali ke bahu Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sampai bab berapa ?"

"Empat."

"Hn. Aku akan membantumu bila kau memanggilku 'Uchiha- _sama_ ' sambil menyembahku, _dobe._ "

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan jengkel. Terkadang Sasuke dapat bersikap menyebalkan seperti saat ini. Pria itu masih tak berubah meskipun tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula mana mungkin kau bisa membantuku ? Jurusanmu adalah _Mechanical Engineering,_ sementara aku mengambil jurusan _Applied Biology._ "

Sasuke tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mengambil jurusan _Civil Engineering_ ?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, merutuki kebodohan nya sendiri yang tanpa sadar mengakui kebohongan nya.

"Uh.. aku terpaksa berbohong, _teme._ Bila tidak kau pasti akan menertawakanku."

"Kau mengikuti jejak Orochimaru- _sensei_ , hn ?"

" _Sensei_ aneh yang membawa ular peliharaan nya ke sekolah dan membuat Sakura- _chan_ pingsan itu ?"

"Hn."

"Itu karena aku kalah taruhan denganmu, _teme_ ! Saat itu kau bilang aku harus mengambil jurusan Biologi bila nilai ulangan Biologi ku kalah tiga kali berturut-turut." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

Sasuke kembali tertawa, ia bahkan tanpa sadar menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras dan membuat Naruto binggung.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu, _teme_ ? Kau tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Hn ? Apakah itu menganggumu, _dobe_ ?"

"Tidak, sih. Namun tak biasanya kau tertawa dengan heboh seperti tadi. Apakah berada di Amerika telah mengubah mu ?"

"Sedikit."

Naruto segera berjalan menuju kamar nya yang terletak tak jauh dari tangga. Ia segera membuka pintu dan Sasuke mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling kamar Naruto dan menggelengkan kepala. Kamar Naruto benar-benar jauh dari kata rapi. Terdapat buku-buku berserakan dengan cup ramen instant yang ditumpuk di atas meja.

"Kamar mu berantakan, _dobe._ "

"Hehe.. _gomen ne._ Aku terlalu malas untuk membersihkan nya." Naruto terkekeh pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke segera mengambil _ramen cup_ dan membuang nya ke tempat sampah yang terletak di sudut kamar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme_ ? Kau tidak perlu membuang nya, biar aku saja."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di ruangan seperti ini. Bantu aku membersihkan nya."

"Kalau begitu kita berdua tidur di kamar tamu saja. Aku sedang malas membersihkan kamar ku, _teme._ "

" _Dobe…_ " Ucap Sasuke dengan suara datar sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan mulai merapikan satu persatu barang yang berserakkan. Ia juga membuang kantung plastik berisi sampah yang telah penuh. Sementara itu, Sasuke membersihkan kamar Naruto dengan _vacuum cleaner_ yang diberikan Naruto.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan kamar Naruto terlihat berbeda dibandingkan biasanya. Ia bahkan hampir tak mengenali kamar nya sendiri yang terlihat berbeda.

"Kamar ku terlihat berbeda. Tak kusangka membersihkan kamar cukup menyenangkan. _Arigato, teme."_

"Nanti kau juga harus membantuku membersihkan kamarku, _dobe._ "

"Eh ? Curang ! Bukankah terdapat pelayan yang akan membersihkan nya setiap hari untukmu, _teme_ ?"

"Aku ingin kau yang membersihkan nya."

"Uh.. baiklah. Aku akan membersihkan kamar mu ketika aku berkunjung, _teme._ " Ujar Naruto.

Entah kenapa apapun yang dilakukan bersama Sasuke terasa menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Bahkan ketika ia harus melakukan hal yang tak disukai nya sekalpun.

" _Teme,_ bagaimana selama kau berada di Amerika ? Kau tidak selingkuh, kan ?"

"Kau meragukanku, _dobe_ ?"

Naruto segera menundukkan kepala ketika ia menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia percaya pada Sasuke dan yakin bila pria itu takkan berselingkuh. Amerika ialah negara liberal dan hubungan sesama jenis ialah hal yang umum. Ia dan Sasuke bahkan bermimpi untuk menikah di Amerika suatu saat nanti.

"Tidak. Aku percaya padamu, _teme_."

"Kau percaya padaku ? Selama di Amerika aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan pria itu mengalihkan pandangan. Ia yakin bila Sasuke sedang berbohong saat ini. Ia berpura-pura terkejut dan memekik pelan.

"APA ?! Kau mengkhianatiku, _teme_ ?! Seperti apa pria itu ?" Naruto menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. Untuk kali ini, ia takkan terjebak dengan keusilan Sasuke lagi.

"Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru."

"Ah. Aku juga menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kulit putih dengan tatapan tajam yang menakutkan. Pria itu selalu melindungiku dan aku sangat mencintai nya."

"Oh."

"Kau tidak cemburu, _teme_ ?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa ? Kau cemburu, kan ?" Naruto menatap Sasuke. Berharap bila pria itu akan cemburu padanya.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Sesekali aku ingin melihatmu cemburu. Sekali saja."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku dimana lokasi pria itu. Dan aku juga akan memberitahu lokasi pria selingkuhanku. Kau bisa menemui nya nanti."

"Baiklah. Lokasi pria itu berada di hadapanku. Ia sedang menatapku sekarang."

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia membuka mulut nya untuk berujar dengan suara pelan.

"Kekasihku juga berada disini sekarang. Ia sedang menatap ku dengan ekspresi sok tampan yang menyebalkan."

"Namun kau terpesona, hn ?"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah dan ia tak dapat menyembunyikan nya. Ia takkan berbohong, ia memang terpesona pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku terpesona padamu, _teme._ "

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Tiga tahun berlalu dan pria itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan wajah dewasa. Jantung nya berdebar keras tak terkendali ketika Sasuke menatap nya. Ia kembali mendekatkan tubuh nya pada Sasuke, berniat sedikit bermanja pada sang kekasih.

Seolah mengerti keinginan Naruto, Sasuke segera mendekatkan bibir nya dan mengecup bibir Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata nya, kembali menikmati bibir Sasuke yang telah lama dirindukan nya. Mereka berdua terus berpelukan sambil berciuman panjang. Namun ciuman Sasuke malam ini terasa berbeda, pria itu seolah menolak untuk bertukar saliva.

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman nya secara tiba-tiba dan membuka mata seolah ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Naruto segera membuka mata nya dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, _teme_ ? Mengapa kau menghentikan nya ?" Naruto tampak binggung dan kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke yang aneh.

" _Dobe,_ sebaiknya kita tidur saja. Aku sangat lelah malam ini."

"Mengapa ? Kau masih _jet lag,_ _teme_ ?"

"Hn."

"Aku mengerti, _teme._ Kita bisa melakukan nya lagi nanti."

"Hn."

Naruto segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur nya dan membentangkan _bed cover_ ke tubuh nya sendiri _._ Sasuke masih berdiri di sisi tempat tidur nya, menatap kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ ayo tidur."

Sasuke segera naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di samping Naruto. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan nya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan tak kalah erat serta mengecup kening Naruto.

" _Oyasumi, teme._ "

" _Oyasumi, dobe."_

Naruto meletakkan bantal nya tepat berdampingan dengan bantal Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan kepala nya ke arah bantal Sasuke dan Sasuke mulai mengelus surai pirang kekasih nya dengan lembut.

" _Dobe,_ apakah kau mencintai ku ?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan pelan. Suara pria itu sedikit menggelitik telinga Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mencintai mu, _teme_." Jawab Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

" _Aishiteru,_ _dobe._ "

" _Aishiteru, teme."_ Gumam Naruto dengan suara samar akibat mengantuk.

Beberapa detik berikut nya Naruto telah tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus surai pirang pemuda itu perlahan sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia dengan mengetahui perasaan cinta yang ditujukan Naruto padanya melalui bibir pemuda itu sendiri.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Naruto dan kembali mengecup bibir pemuda itu diam-diam serta menatap nya lekat-lekat. Baginya, Naruto terlihat manis ketika sedang tertidur dan membuatnya semakin mencintai Naruto.

Dan karena cinta nya pada Naruto pulalah yang menjadi alasan nya untuk mengunjungi Naruto di malam ini. Ia tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

.

.

Jam beker Naruto berbunyi dan tak seperti biasanya Naruto segera beranjak duduk meskipun sambil memejamkan mata. Dengan mata terpejam ia segera meraih jam beker yang terletak di nakas serta mematikan nya.

Naruto mengucek mata nya beberapa kali dan menguap sebelum ia membuka mata. Ia menatap samping tempat tidur nya yang telah kosong.

Naruto menatap jam beker nya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi dan biasanya Sasuke akan bangun pukul tujuh pagi.

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan melipat _bed cover_ nya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar nya. Namun pintu itu terbuka dan ia tak mendapati siapapun di dalam kamar mandi.

' _Mungkin teme sedang makan pagi bersama okaa-san'_ Batin Naruto.

Dengan wajah mengantuk Naruto segera membersihkan wajah nya serta mandi. Ia sedang tak memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini dan kerja sambilan baru akan dimulai pukul tiga sore. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengenakan _t-shirt_ dan celana pendek serta berjalan menuruni tangga.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada sosok ibu nya yang sedang menonton televisi. Tak seperti biasanya ibu nya masih mengenakan pakaian tidur. Biasanya wanita itu akan menyiapkan makan siang.

" _Okaa-san,_ apakah kau melihat Sasuke ? Semalam ia datang ke rumah dan aku meminta nya untuk menginap."

Ibu nya menoleh sambil menatap Naruto dan membuat Naruto hampir menjerit. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat seorang Uzumaki Kushina menangis dihadapan nya dengan mata memerah dan wajah yang kusut.

"Kemarilah, Naruto." Ibu Naruto menepuk sofa di samping nya.

Naruto segera melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk di samping ibu nya. Tatapan nya tertuju pada layar televisi yang menampilkan berita jatuh nya pesawat dari Amerika menuju Jepang yang terjadi pada pukul delapan malam.

Seorang penyiar berita wanita yang melaporkan berita tersebut menampilkan daftar nama-nama korban kecelakaan yang telah ditemukan.

Iris Sapphire Naruto terbelalak lebar ketika ia menatap dua buah nama yang sangat dikenali nya. Seketika tubuh nya terasa lemas dan air mata mengalir di pipi nya. Ia memeluk ibu nya dengan erat.

" _Okaa-san,_ ini berita palsu, kan ? Kemarin Sasuke benar-benar berkunjung ke rumah." Ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto sangat yakin bila Sasuke yang kemarin ditemui nya adalah nyata. Ia sangat yakin bila ia tak sedang bermimpi. Ia bahkan masih menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan ciuman serta pelukan mereka. Sentuhan Sasuke terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai mimpi.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada layar televisi yang masih menampilkan nama korban kecelakaan pesawat.

 **Uchiha Sasuke (21 Tahun)**

 **Namikaze Minato (48 Tahun)**

Naruto kembali menatap dua nama yang dikenali nya. Ia segera mengambil ponsel di saku celana nya dan mengecek riwayat panggilan. Terdapat satu panggilan dari Sasuke pukul dua belas malam dan Naruto segera menekan tombol untuk menelpon.

Ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif dan air mata menetes di air mata Naruto. Dalam satu malam, ia telah kehilangan kekasih dan ayah yang tak pernah ditemui nya selama dua puluh tahun.

"Naruto, ayah dan sahabatmu telah meninggal." Bisik Kushina di sela-sela tangis nya. "Sasuke tak mungkin berkunjung kemarin malam. Kau pasti hanya bermimpi."

" _Okaa-san.._ tolong katakan padaku bila ini hanya mimpi."

"Tidak, Naruto. Ini adalah realita."

Air mata mengalir dengan deras di pelupuk mata nya. Ia merindukan Sasuke, sangat… sangat merindukan nya. Sasuke bagaikan sumber kekuatan baginya, sosok pria yang menopang nya dan mencintai nya. Sasuke pula lah yang menyelamatkan nya dari para pembully di masa kecil nya dan membuat nya menjadi pribadi yang positif secara tak langsung.

Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan 'aishiteru' pada Naruto selain kemarin. Namun ia yakin bila Sasuke mencintai nya meskipun tanpa mengungkapkan nya melalui kata-kata atau secara tindakan eksplisit.

Seharusnya saat ini ia akan berada di dalam mobil, mengemudi menuju Haneda _airport_ dengan senyum menghiasi bibir nya. Mungkin, ia akan mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke sambil menunggu dengan sabar dan menjadi orang pertama yang memeluk pemuda itu ketika pemuda itu telah menginjakkan kaki nya ke Jepang.

Naruto mencubit pipi nya dengan keras sambil memeluk ibu nya. Ia meringis pelan, pertanda bahwa apa yang dialami nya adalah realita.

" _Okaa-san,_ bila pihak pemerintah atau maskapai telah menghubungi _okaa-san_ untuk mengidentifikasi jenazah _otou-san_ , tolong ajaklah aku." Ucap Naruto dengan getir.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi tim SAR untuk menghubungi Kushina. Tiga jam sejak berita disiarkan di televisi, Kushina telah diminta untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokai.

Naruto segera mengemudi secepat yang ia bisa menuju rumah sakit yang terletak lumayan jauh dari rumah nya dan kini ia berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit bersama ibu nya.

Saat ini ia terlihat bagaikan sesosok zombie dengan mata merah akibat menangis dan air mata yang telah mengering serta wajah kusut. Terlihat beberapa orang yang juga datang untuk mengidentifikasi anggota keluarga dengan raut kesedihan terpancar di wajah nya.

Seseorang menepuk punggung Naruto dan Naruto segera menoleh. Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikenal nya sebagai kakak laki-laki dari kekasih nya. Mata pria itu memerah, namun tak ada sisa air mata di wajah nya.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ayah mu, Naruto."

"Terima kasih. Aku juga turut berduka cita atas kematian Sasuke, Itachi- _nii._ "

"Hn."

Jantung Naruto terasa nyeri saat ia menyebutkan nama Sasuke di samping kata 'kematian'. Ia masih tak percaya bila Sasuke telah mati ketika kemarin pria itu mengunjungi nya.

Naruto ialah pria penakut dan ia takut dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hantu, namun ia malah berharap dapat menemui Sasuke sekali lagi meskipun pria itu dalam sosok hantu sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi terlebih dahulu." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Itachi.

Terdapat tepukan pelan di punggung Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Itachi yang menepuk punggung nya.

" _Arigato._ " Ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

Terdapat beberapa mayat yang ditutupi dengan kain putih. Seorang petugas forensic memandu Naruto dan ibu nya untuk menuju sebuah kasur yang terletak di sudut ruangan dengan jasad seseorang di atas nya.

Petugas forensic itu membuka kain putih dan seketika Kushina meneteskan air mata sambil menyentuh wajah jasad suami nya yang telah mendingin. Kemudian ia memeluk jasad itu dengan erat.

Naruto menatap wajah sang ayah dengan sedih. Ia tak dapat menangis, hanya merasa kehilangan entah mengapa. Ia memberanikan diri membuka kain putih penutup jasad di samping jasad ayah nya.

Tubuh Naruto benar-benar lemas dan ia seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaga nya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan ucapan petugas forensic yang melarang nya untuk membuka kain penutup jasad dan ia menghalangi tangan petugas yang hendak menutup kain penutup jasad.

"Sasuke…" Gumam Naruto dengan lirih.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada mata Sasuke yang kini terpejam. Tak ada lagi tatapan penuh perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat dan sentuhan dengan dua jari di kening yang terkadang dilakukan Sasuke padanya maupun usapan lembut di rambut nya.

Tubuh Sasuke telah terbujur kaku dan tak ada lagi sentuhan yang dapat diberikan pria itu pada Naruto. Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada kalung di leher Sasuke. Kalung dengan bandul Yin yang berpasangan dengan kalung milik Naruto.

Sasuke telah pergi dan sebentar lagi tubuh nya pun akan benar-benar pergi bersama dengan kalung Yin itu. Ketika disatukan, kedua kalung itu akan membentuk sebuah kesatuan, menyatukan kedua hati mereka.

Dan kini, kepergian Sasuke telah membawa serta hati dan cinta Naruto yang hanya ditujukan kepada nya.

Naruto segera mendekati jasad Sasuke dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Ia memejamkan mata dan berbisik dengan pelan.

" _Aishiteru, teme._ "

Air mata kembali menetes ketika Naruto membuka mata tepat setelah membisikkan nya. Namun hati nya merasa lega. Ia tak menyesal telah mengucapkan ' _aishiteru'_ dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar , bukan 'aku menyukaimu' seperti biasa.

Setidaknya, di saat terakhir, Sasuke masih mencintai nya dan tak membagi cinta nya pada siapapun selain dirinya. Naurto merasa lega dapat bersama dengan Sasuke, meski hanya sebentar. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur dapat mencintai dan dicintai oleh pria itu.

" _Sayonara, teme._ " Bisik Naruto dengan pelan sambil menutup kain penutup jasad dengan perlahan. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan mengulaskan sebuah senyum termanis yang dapat diberikan nya pada sang belahan jiwa.

.

.

 **-Setahun kemudian-**

Daun-daun berguguran dari setiap pohon bagaikan sebuah hujan yang menyisakan ranting-ranting kering, seolah menyatakan bila pernah terdapat kehidupan bagi pohon-pohon itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang melangkah dengan postur tegap dan langkah perlahan. Terdapat sebuah buket bunga dahlia berwarna burgundy di tangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu perlahan meletakkan buket bunga itu di makam yang hendak dikunjungi nya. Ia memejamkan mata perlahan, dan kilasan masa lalu mulai muncul di benak nya. Kilasan masa lalu nya bersama sahabat terbaik sekaligus kekasih dan belahan jiwa nya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto telah banyak berubah dalam setahun. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan tak lagi terpaku pada kenangan masa lalu. Ia bahkan berjuang keras untuk lulus dari universitas dan berhasil lulus dengan IPK 4.00 tepat dua bulan setelah kematian Sasuke.

Kini, Naruto telah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan multinasional dan menghabiskan dua belas jam sehari untuk bekerja. Hari ini merupakan peringatan satu tahun kematian Sasuke sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang pukul lima sore seperti pekerja kantor pada umum nya.

Naruto merasa bagaikan hidup dalam kekosongan saat ini. Tak peduli seberapa banyak pujian yang diucapkan kolega, teman, maupun keluarga padanya, itu semua seolah tak berarti baginya. Ia hanya menginginkan pujian dari seseorang yang ia harapkan kehadiran nya di sisi nya.

" _Teme…_ " Bisik Naruto dengan pelan. Ia tak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain yang mungkin mengira nya telah gila bila melihat nya sedang bermonolog saat ini.

"Aku berhasil lulus dari Universitas dengan cepat. Hanya berbeda dua bulan dibandingkan dirimu, lho."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Air mata telah menggenang di mata nya yang terpejam, bersiap mengalir dari mata nya. Hati nya terasa sakit mengingat saat ketika ia berdiri di podium memberikan pidato kelulusan. Saat itu, mata nya terus mencari seseorang diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menghadiri acara wisuda dan tersadar bila orang itu tak mungkin berada di antara kerumunan hadirin ketika pidato yang diberikan nya telah usai.

Sekali, di suatu senja tiga bulan yang lalu, Naruto berpikir bila ia telah cukup kuat dan berhasil 'menghapus' seluruh masa lalu nya. Ia berkunjung ke _palette town_ dan menaiki _daikanrasha_ sendirian. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja memilih hari dan jam yang sama dengan kunjungan nya ke _daikanrasha_ bersama Sasuke di hari kelulusan nya dari _high school_. Ketika bilik tertutup, ia mulai merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang telah hilang. Ketika bilik perlahan bergerak naik dan tiba di puncak, ia tersadar bila ia tak dapat melupakan Sasuke. Ia teringat ciuman pertama dan ciuman perpisahan nya bersama Sasuke, dan itu membuat hati nya terasa sakit. Ia menangis keras-keras di dalam bilik _ferris wheel_ sepanjang dua putaran.

Perlahan, Naruto menyentuh leher nya, meraih bandul Yang di kalung yang tak pernah lepas dari leher nya. Ia mengenggam kalung itu seolah tengah menyentuh sang pemberi kalung.

"Aku juga telah bekerja di perusahaan multinasional. Banyak hal terjadi padaku selama setahun."

Bibir Naruto bergetar ketika mengucapkan nya. Di tengah kesuksesan nya saat ini, ia sangat berharap bila Sasuke dapat menemani nya saat ini. Bahkan, seandainya _kami-sama_ memberikan sebuah kesempatan padanya, maka ia rela bila harus menukar segala nya yang ia miliki dan akan ia miliki demi bersama Sasuke.

"Apakah kau masih ingat janji mu saat kita berdua masih berusia enam tahun ? Aku telah menjadi pria kuat seperti keinginanmu dan aku bukan lagi ' _dobe'._ Seandainya kau masih disini, aku pasti akan memintamu untuk memanggilku 'Uzumaki Naruto- _sama'_ seperti yang kau janjikan." Naruto tertawa pelan, menampilkan tawa dan senyum ironi di bibir nya.

Naruto berharap dalam hati bila saat ini Sasuke dapat mendengar nya. Ia tak menginginkan banyak hal. Bila mereka berdua tak ditakdirkan untuk segera bertemu, maka ia hanya ingin pria itu berada di sisi nya dan mendengarnya meski ia tak dapat melihat nya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan terima kasih ku padamu. Seandainya dulu kau tak pernah melindungiku dan membantuku belajar, aku takkan pernah lulus dari universitas dan mendapat pekerjaan yang baik. Untuk kunjungan pertama ku setelah kepergian mu, aku membawakan bunga ini meskipun kau takkan menyukai nya."

Naruto sedikit menundukkan perlahan. Naruto tak pernah mengunjungi makam Sasuke setelah kematian pria itu. Setiaknya ia cukup beruntung, keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk memakamkan Sasuke sehingga ia dapat mengunjungi makam pria itu kapanpun ia merindukan nya. Naruto tak berkunjung, karena ia ingin berusaha menjadi kuat dan sejenak 'melarikan diri' dari masa lalu nya.

"Kau tahu, selama setahun ini aku masih tak dapat berhenti mencintaimu dan memikirkanmu. Terkadang, aku masih mengecek ponsel ku dan menunggu telepon atau pesan darimu. Sepertinya aku benar-benar ' _dobe'_." Naruto kembali tertawa pelan.

"Bila kau tiba-tiba menelpon atau mengirimiku pesan, tentu saja aku akan berlari ketakutan." Naruto menarik nafas perlahan dan menertawakan kekonyolan diri nya.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto dan ia segera menutup wajah nya dengan telapak tangan. Ia menginginkan sebuah pelukan hangat seperti yang biasa diberikan seseorang padanya, namun ia tak ingin menaruh harapan pada sesuatu yang mustahil.

Naruto segera membuka mata nya. Hari ini ia telah membiarkan seluruh emosi nya mengambil alih diri nya, menghisap logika nya. Ia telah bersikap sentimental saat ini.

" _Teme,_ suatu saat nanti mari kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum di wajah nya. "Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan memberikan cinta ku hanya padamu."

.

.

 _Aku menghentikan waktu dan menghapus realita.._

 _Aku mengulurkan tangan ku dan sejenak merengkuh ilusi.._

 _Dalam ilusi… aku melihat dirimu… dan kebahagiaan sejati ku…_

 _Ketika ilusi mulai sirna dan realita mengubur ilusi.. saat itulah aku tersadar sepenuhnya bila aku tak dapat hidup dalam ilusi tak peduli betapa aku menginginkan nya.._

 _Kupikir.. kebahagiaan dari sebuah ilusi yang indah adalah sebuah realita.._

 _._

 _._

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **Note :**

* * *

 **1. _Nani_ : Apa ?**

 **2. _Anata ga suki desu_ : Aku menyukai mu**

 **3. _Watashi mo anata ga suki desu :_ Aku juga menyukaimu.**

 **4. _Ichi...ni..san.. :_ Satu, dua, tiga..**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Fanfict ini merupakan kali pertama _author_ ngebuat fict one shoot SasuNaru sad ending. Apakah fanfict ini cukup sedih ? Atau malah terkesan maksa sedih ?

 _Author_ mengharapkan kritik  & saran para reviewers untuk fanfict ini.

Thanks udah meluangkan waktu untuk ngebaca fanfict ini.


End file.
